insigniasfandomcom-20200215-history
Land Forces (abkhazia)
Description The Abkhazian Land Forces (Сухопутные силы) has a permanent force of around 5,000, but with reservists and paramilitary personnel this may increase to up to 50,000 in times of military conflict. The exact numbers and the type of equipment used remain unverifiable. Uniforms Infantry Field Uniform The most commonly seen one has a woodland-type digital camouflage pattern. It is composed of: * a jacket with pockets that have flaps without visible buttons. A circular unit or branch patch is worn on the upper right sleeve and a pentagonal patch is worn on the upper left arm with a waving national flag between the word "АБХАЗИЯ" (Abkhazia) above and below the words: "ВООРУЖЕННЫЕ СИЛЫ" (Armed Forces). * ranks are worn on camo slides around the shoulder flaps. enlisted use chevrons while officers use the russian system of verticals bars and stars. * a camo shirt worn under the jacket * camo pants * black boots * a soft visor cap with a flat crown. An oval badge is worn at the front. Formal Uniform Based on pictures found online, with the exception of honnour guards, only officers appear to wear a distinct formal uniform. Enlisted personnel on parade or during ceremonial occasion appear to simply wear the field uniform with the addition of a white aiguillete and white gloves. It is composed of: * olive green cloth pants for men or a skirt for women * olive green single breasted jacket with four pockets (2 pleasted ones on the breast) and integral shoulder boards. Officers' boards are gold with rank lines and piping in branch colours while enlisted are boards in uniform colour borders on the 2 parallel sides with a wide gold stripe. ranks for them are worn as golden chevrons on the upper arms. A pentagonal patch is worn on the upper arm with a waving national flag in the middle with the word АБХАЗИЯ above and below the words: ВООРУЖЕННЫЕ СИЛЫ. Branch insignias are worn on the lapels * a gold belt (male only) * a white shirt * an olive green neck tie. It is worn with a windsor knot for male and as a cross-bow tie for female personnel. * Male wear a peak cap with a very prominent crown which based on photograph appear to jute out more then 3 time the length of the visor. The band and crown are both olive green with arm of service pipping. A golden cockade containing a star is worn on the band. * Female officers wear an olive green side cap with pipping along the fold. A national emblem is worn at the front. Semi-Formal Uniform A uniform seen in only a few pictures and always worn by officers. It is composed of: * a peak cap similar to the one worn on formal occasion but with a much smaller crown. * a short olive green jacket with an elastic band at the waist. It is closed by a zipper and the shoulder board are detachable. badge placement are the same as the formal uniform. One picture shows a man wearing a short sleeve version of the jacket (worn over a beige t-shirt). whether this is a summer version or a completely different uniform is unclear. * a greyish green shirt * an olive tie * olive green pants * black shoes Air Defence / Airborne Troops Field uniform Pictures shows them wearing similar uniforms to those worn by the army with the following difference: * a pale blue beret with a metalic cockate at the front and a triangular version of the national flag sewn on the left side of it. * a blue and white horizontally stripe shirt worn under the jacket. Category:Abkhazia Category:Army Category:Airborne Category:Air defence